


The Reluctant Bookseller

by Irrevocably_Sherlocked



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 fic challenge, Aziraphale is a horrible salesman, Crowley is a good friend, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked
Summary: About an hour before closing, well, 2pm, no sense in staying open any later than what was necessary, a young couple sauntered into the shop. Aziraphale could tell this one was going to be trouble. The younger of the two women definitely looked like a buyer. He could always sense these things.Aziraphale is a terrible salesperson, really. Crowley just tries to help





	The Reluctant Bookseller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekoncaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/gifts).



> Written for the 666 Fic challenge "Fall" - yes I took some liberties with the prompt, but I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This is a gift for my dear friend [geekoncaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine) for her birthday. (again I am late, sorry!) Happy birthday, sweetie, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Sussexbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore) for being a fantastic beta, and searching reddit for the shop hours!

Aziraphale sighed as he opened his shop. He truly hated these days. He knew that to have a functioning business, he needed to sell things, but he hated to part with a single item. They were all precious to him. More like his children, and each one he had to wrap up felt like he was sending one of them away.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“It’s Wednesday, my dear. 9:30 to be precise. Are you staying?”

A loud groan came from the back room, followed by an even louder snap. Aziraphale smiled indulgently as the large serpent slithered past his feet and curled up in the window box, angling his scales to obtain maximum warmth.

About an hour before closing, well, 2pm, no sense in staying open any later than what was necessary, a young couple sauntered into the shop. Aziraphale could tell this one was going to be trouble. The younger of the two women definitely looked like a buyer. He could always sense these things. Even Crowley picked up on it, he lifted his head from the chair he had curled himself in.

“… is the only shop in a 500 mile radius that has it, and it’s open today! Can you believe our luck, Liv?”

“I’ll believe it if we actually find it, Emma. Look at this place. It’s like a hoarders dream.”

 _I beg your pardon_ , thought Aziraphale.

“We’ll find it. Look over here!” the one called Emma said as she quickly worked her way to the first editions section. He sincerely hoped the dim lighting, dusty shelves, and copious cobwebs curtailed their interest enough.

“AHA! Here it is, Liv!”

“Oh, heavens,” Aziraphale grumbled under his breath, wondering which of his prized possessions these interlopers had their grubby hands on.

“It’s gorgeous, look its inscribed!” the one called Liv exclaimed, and Aziraphale’s spirits sunk even further. He could feel their joy, their exuberance at having found their prize, but the thought of…selling. Well, the very idea made him shudder.

The two women made their way to the front of the shop, spying Aziraphale and bringing their selected purchase to him.

Aziraphale groaned. It was his first edition of _The Valley of Fear_ , signed by Conan Doyle himself. He was quite fond of that one. He loved the idea of hiding in plain sight, of the dangers of navigating through a throng of people who thought what they were doing was right, and who thought you believed just the same as they. But to secretly be working to protect something much greater. Justice. And order. And Humanity.

“Hello, I’d like to buy this one, please.”

“Right. Well that will be £190.”

Emma handed him her card.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, but my computer is down today. Dreadful nonsense, but I can’t accept any cards. It should be fixed on Tuesday, if you’d like to return?”

“That’s fine, I have cash.”

“Right.” Aziraphale wrung his hands as he pondered whether to accept Emma’s money. Just then, both women let out a huge scream, stepping back.

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, stepping forward in concern.

“Wha-what is that!” Liv cried, pointing to the left of Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale looked around, but he could see nothing behind him at all. “I’ve no idea-- what on earth?”

The sound of two bodies collapsing made him turn around again, in time to see both Liv and Emma trip over themselves, falling twice as they ran towards the door. Bewildered, he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed that his book was on the floor, none the worse for wear.

A loud snap, and Crowley appeared, reaching down to pick up the book and place it in Aziraphale’s waiting hands.

“Well, those two ran out rather quick, didn’t they?”

“Crowley! It was you!”

Crowley pursed his lips, winking as he passed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. Wine?”

Aziraphale cuddled the book to his chest, besotted smile on his face. Having his “pet snake” around definitely had its benefits.


End file.
